La Casa Encantada
by evalberk
Summary: Los Snow Kids quieren volver a ganar la copa, pero por el viaje tienen un pequeño problema... Mei x D'jok Rocket x Tia Micro-Ice x Yuki
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: LA CASA ENCANTADA

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA CASA ENCANTADA**

**-V**amos, que tenemos que entrenar –dijo Rocket.

-Espera. Quiero grabar un poco más. Me gusta grabar las estrellas –dijo Tia grabando desde la ventana el exterior.

-Tia, Aarch nos echará la bronca… -dijo Rocket.

-Vale, vale… -dijo Tia dejando la cámara sobre un sillón.

Los dos corrieron por la nave.

Era un día despejado. Pronto comenzaría la copa. Los Snow Kids ya estaban entrenándose de nuevo para ganar por segunda vez la copa.

Tia se detuvo un momento.

-¿Has oído eso? –dijo preocupada y un tanto asustada.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Rocket mirando hacia todos los lados, intentando desvelar algún sonido-.

-Ha sonado un crujido… Y no era precisamente Micro-Ice estirando los dedos de los pies… -dijo la chica, con un rostro de miedo-.

Rocket escuchó atentamente. Después de unos segundos respondió.

-Yo no oigo nada –dijo.

-Qué raro… -se extrañó Tia-. Juraría haber oído algo… -dijo desconfiada.

-Micro-Ice, ¿para qué me llamaste? –dijo Yuki en la habitación de Micro-Ice.

-Para… para decirte… ehm… -tartamudeaba Micro-Ice.

-¿Ajá…?

La luz se fue de repente, misteriosamente. Toda la nave quedó a oscuras.

-¿Qué sucede? –exclamó Yuki.

-No lo sé. Esto nunca había sucedido. A ver, ¿dónde está la puerta…?

Micro-Ice empezó a tocar las paredes. Tocó algo blando. Pensó que era el manillar.

-¡¡MICRO-ICEEEEEE!! ¡¡QUE ASQUEROSO ERES!! ¡¡ME HAS TOCADO LA TETA!! -chilló Yuki.

-¡HA SIDO SIN QUERER! –dijo Micro-Ice.

Todos salieron al pasillo.

-¿Aarch? ¿Aarch? ¿Dónde está Aarch? ¿Y Clamp? –preguntó Thran.

-Estaba en el baño –dijo Aarch-. Qué raro, no sé por qué se ha ido la luz.

De repente hubo un momento de silencio. También otro de chillidos tras ver lo que sucedía: la nave caía en picado. Lentamente, pero en picado.

-¿Qué está pasando? –se aterrorizó Micro-Ice.

-¡Yuki no puede respirar! –exclamó Thran.

-¿Yuki…? –todos acudieron a ella.

-Me mareo… -decía la chica.

-Oh, no, estamos bajando mucho… demasiado… -decía Aarch.

La nave ya estaba justo por encima de unas montañas.

En unos instantes después, la nave aterrizó en un montón de arena, llenándose de esto.

Abrieron los ojos doloridamente. No vieron nada. Solo nieve por todos los lados. También cristales rotos.

Se levantaron lentamente para comprobar si no se habían roto nada. Aunque no todos estaban muy bien.

Tia, Rocket, Mei, D'jok, Mark, Yuki, Micro-Ice, Ahito y Thran salieron de la nave.

Allí todo estaba completamente nevado, y seguía nevando. Hacía demasiado frío. Estaban al lado de un bosque cubierto por completo de nieve y frialdad.

-¿Dónde… estamos…? –se preguntó Tia.

-¿Estáis todos bien? –preguntó D'jok.

-No exactamente… -dijo Yuki.

Mei estaba tirada en el suelo. Su pierna perdía bastante sangre.

-¡Deprisa, buscad vendas! –exclamó Rocket.

Unos instantes después, D'jok le vendó la pierna a la chica.

-Me duele mucho… -murmuraba esta.

-Tranquila, se te pasará… -dijo D'jok.

-Qué frío… -decía Tia.

-Tranquila, toma este abrigo –dijo Rocket, dándole un abrigo.

-Gracias –dijo la chica con una sonrisa, sacando la cámara y grabando el nuevo sitio en el que estaban.

-No me gusta este sitio. Es muy… triste. Y no hay nadie. Dentro de pocas horas va a ser de noche –dijo Mark.

-Tendremos que buscar algún refugio. No podemos estar toda la noche metidos entre la nieve. Tiene que haber algún hotel o algo así cerca –dijo Thran.

Anduvieron un buen rato por la nieve fría.

Comenzó a nevar con mucha fuerza. Tenían que encontrar algún lugar muy cerca, o se morirían congelados o algo parecido.

-Hay que darse prisa o nos convertiremos en croquetas antes de ser guisadas –dijo Rocket.

-Rocket… Me suenan las tripas, no digas nada de comida… -dijo Micro-Ice.

-¡Allí, cerca, hay algo! –dijo Tia.

Todos corrieron como podían entre la nieve.

Llegaron a un sitio extraño.

Allí ya no había nieve. El cielo estaba nublado, con unas nubes negras y azules oscuras. Se oían rugir los truenos y se veían resplandecientes relámpagos. Llovía mucho; demasiado.

El suelo estaba lleno de hojas de colores oscuros, y el ambiente parecía triste y misterioso. Aunque no se iban a quedar ahí embobados viendo cosas raras. Inmediatamente llegaron a una casa.

No era una casa; era más bien una gran mansión. Era una casa en ruinas. Sus cristales estaban casi rotos, y no tenía muy bien aspecto la fachada, la verdad…

-No me gusta mucho este sitio… -se quejó Micro-Ice.

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí fuera? –dijo Thran dándole un golpe en el hombro a Micro-Ice.

Rocket miró atentamente la puerta. Era de madera, y un poco rota. Crujía tan solo poniendo sus dedos sobre ella.

Cuando D'jok sopló, todo el polvo que había en ella se esfumó entre el viento y la lluvia.

Vieron un manillar de metal oxidado en la puerta. Pensaron que tenían que llamar.

Toc, toc, toc.

Esperaron pacientes unos segundos. Nadie abrió la puerta, ni se oyeron pasos que se acercaban para abrirla… nada.

-Es lógico que no haya nadie aquí –dijo Ahíto.

-Bueno, lo intentaré otra vez… -dijo Rocket.

Toc, toc, toc –de nuevo.

Nada, tampoco se abría. Todos ya estaban hartos de empaparse con la lluvia esperando una respuesta.

-¿Hay alguien…? –preguntó Rocket.

Lógicamente, no hubo contestación.

Tocó de nuevo.

Toc, toc, toc.

-¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE NO ABRAN! –exclamó Mark radiante de furia.

Justo cuando se iba a abalanzar hacia la puerta, esta se abrió repentinamente, haciendo que el chico se diera un trompazo contra el suelo.

-¡Por fin! –exclamaron todos.

-Oye, chicos, me queda una duda pendiente… -dijo Yuki.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –dijo Micro-Ice entrando en la casa.

-¿Dónde están Aarch y Clamp? –preguntó la chica.

Todos se miraron aterrorizados.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: LA 2ª PLANTA DEL TERROR

**CAPÍTULO 2: LA FOTO**

**-O**ye, chicos, me queda una duda pendiente… -dijo Yuki.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –dijo Micro-Ice entrando en la casa.

-¿Dónde están Aarch y Clamp? –preguntó la chica.

Todos se miraron aterrorizados.

-Es verdad. Cuando salimos de la nave no vimos ni a Aarch ni a Clamp… Tampoco dijeron nada… -dijo D'jok.

-¿No les habrá pasado algo…? –se asustó Mei.

-Espero lo contrario… -suspiró Rocket.

-Pero tenemos que ir a buscarlos –dijo Mark lanzándose hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera! –le agarró Thran-. Esta lluvia es muy fuerte. Si empieza a granizar no nos podemos ni imaginar lo que pasa. Y calculo que en apenas unas horas comenzará una gran tormenta…

Mark se quedó un momento quieto y suspiró, afirmando con la cabeza.

De repente sonó un ¡PUM! La puerta se cerró rápidamente.

D'jok giró el manillar, pero… la puerta no se abría.

Empezó a girar muchas veces el manillar, hasta que éste calló al suelo.

Todos se miraron atemorizados. Primero hubo un momento de silencio, pero luego D'jok, al ver lo que sucedía, abrió la boca, rompiendo ese silencio.

-Ups…

No podían salir de la casa. Esta se había candado misteriosamente, y a la vez, D'jok había roto el manillar.

-No importa, saldremos por las ventanas –murmuró Yuki.

-Buena idea, prima –dijo Ahito.

Todos corrieron hacia las ventanas. Sus cristales estaban casi hechos añicos.

Thran intentó abrir las ventanas, pero ninguna de ellas se abrió. Era raro.

-Podremos al menos romper los cristales, ¿no? –sugirió Rocket.

-Claro…

Micro-Ice se abalanzó como de costumbre hacia las ventanas. Intentó derribar los cristales, pero, sin saber cómo, estos no se rompían, y eso que estaban casi echos añicos.

-¡Aauuu! ¡Qué daño! –exclamaba Micro-Ice.

-Esto es rarísimo… -dijo Thran.

-Esto no pinta nada bien. Aquí sucede algo raro… -dijo Ahito.

Mientras los chicos discutían y se alertaban al ver la situación en la que estaban, Mark encontró algo en el suelo que cayó de repente.

La cogió y sopló para que se quitara todo el polvo. Era una foto antigua. En la foto aparecía una chica con el pelo negro y largo, muy liso. Sus ojos eran negros como el carbón. La chica tenía la piel muy blanca, y llevaba un vestido blanco. Estaba sentada en una silla junto a un hombre y una mujer. Debían ser sus padres.

Detrás de la foto aparecía una fecha: _1.967_.

-¡Eh, chicos, venir! –exclamó Mark.

-¿Y a este que le sucede ahora…? –dijo Micro-Ice.

Todos se acercaron y vieron la foto que tenía Mark en las manos.

-Parece una chica de diez u once años… -dijo Rocket.

-Se le ve feliz –dijo Tia.

-¿Todo este pollo por una mierda de foto? –dijo Micro-Ice.

-Pero fijaros… hay algo raro… -dijo D'jok.

-¿Lo qué? –preguntó Mei.

-Que tiene los brazos lleno de marcas, como si se hubiera caido por un barranco o por maltratos… -dijo casi susurrando D'jok.

-Es verdad… Pero la chica parece feliz. Es como si ella no se hubiera enterado de las marcas que tiene por todo el cuerpo… -dijo Yuki.

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Se oyó un grito unos pisos más arriba.

Todos saltaron del susto. Algunos incluso chillaron.

-¿Qué ha sido eso…? –preguntó Tia.

-No lo sé. ¿Lo averiguamos? –dijo Rocket.

-Yo no subo.

-Ni yo.

-Ni yo.

-Ni yo.

-Ni yo.

-Cagados de mierda –se rió Tia.

-Entonces vamos tu y yo –dijo Rocket-. Vosotros esperar aquí.

-¿Y si os sucede algo…? –preguntó Mei.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué se nos rompa una uña? –se burló Tia.

Mei no respondió, solo le hizo una mirada amenazadora.

Rocket y Tia subieron las escaleras. Eran de madera, por eso crujían tanto. Ese ruido le molestaba mucho a Tia.

Mientras tanto, abajo, seguían preguntando y preguntando sin parar.

-¿Por qué esto a nosotros…? –decían unos.

-¿Cómo sobreviviremos aquí? –preguntaban otros.

-¿Y si se me rompe alguna uña? –decía Mei.

Todos la miraron.

-¿Qué? –dijo esta.

Rocket y Tia llegaron al último piso. Estaban cansados, pues habían subido varias escaleras.

En el último piso solo había una buhardilla. Estaba sucia, y no había nada, solo una sucia silla de madera que parecía estar rota. Miraron atentamente por la sala. Nada, no había nada. Pero entonces… ¿de dónde provenía el grito?

-Por aquí no debe de haber venido nadie… -dijo Rocket.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Tia.

-Fíjate en el suelo. Cuando llegamos, estaba lleno de polvo, y nuestras pisadas se grababan.

-Sí, ¿y qué?

-Pues que si hubiera habido alguien por aquí, veríamos sus huellas… -dijo Rocket.

-Tienes razón...

Volvieron a oir un grito: ¡¡AAH!!

-¡PERO…! –exclamó Rocket.

-Parece que viene un más arriba… -dijo Tia.

-Pero esta es la última sala. No hay más escaleras, ni parece que las haya… -dijo Rocket con mirada pensativa.

-Me encanta cuando pones esa cara –dijo entre risitas Tia.

Después de un buen rato pensativo, miró hacia el techo de madera.

-¡CLARO! ¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan tontos? –dijo Rocket.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: **

-¿Qué sucede, Rocket? –preguntó Tia, intentando encontrar el secreto que Rocket guardaba.

-¿No lo entiendes aún?

Tia negó con la cabeza.

-Fíjate en el techo. Hay unas marcas, como si hubiera una trampilla. ¿No lo ves?

Tia lo observó durante unos segundos, y logró divisar lo que Rocket decía.

-¿Crees que ahí…?

-No lo sé, habrá que probar.

La verdad era que ninguno de los todos estaban convencidos para nada, pero no querían sentirse superiores; querían demostrar que eran valientes.

-¿Cómo vamos a alcanzarlo, si no hay ningún mueble en el que subirse?

Rocket se quedó pensativo. Estuvo dando vueltas durante unos minutos por toda la sala polvorienta, intentando encontrar una solución a ese problema.

-Sólo hay una manera de hacerlo.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Tia, levantándose del suelo.

Rocket la miró seria.

-Que uno de los dos entre.

Hubo un gran silencio en la sala. Ambos se cruzaron unas miradas.

-Yo voy –dijo Tia.

-No, iré yo.

Tia logró convencer a Rocket para subir ella. Al fin y al cabo, quería demostrarle que no era una estúpida niña miedosa, sino una joven valiente.

-Ten cuidado, dijo Rocket.

Tia subió con ayuda de Rocket, y ascendió por la trampilla. Lo que vio la dejó totalmente fascinada.

Allí se encontraba un largo pasillo, lleno de habitaciones hacia los lados. El suelo estaba lleno de polvo, escombros e incluso restos de algunos objetos, como papeles. Allí hacía algo de frío; además, le recorría un temblor por todo el cuerpo. Estaba asustada, era evidente, pero, ¿qué iba ella a hacer? ¿Quién no se iba a asustar al ver aquél lugar? Los muebles y todo en general allí era antiguo. No había puertas, y las ventanas estaban hechas añicos. A la joven le costó avanzar por aquél tenebroso lugar. Cada paso se le hacía muy ruidoso por el gran silencio que allí abundaba. Había una pequeña brisa que hacía que los objetos, destrozados y polvorientos del suelo, se deslizaran de un lado hacia otro.

Miró hacia todos los lados. La madera crujía demasiado, provocando aún más desconcierto y temor que el que tenía. Avanzó hacia encontrarse a sus laterales con varias salas. Parecían antiguas salas de una casa normal; una cosa que se había construido y habían tapado por algún motivo, creando otra más moderna, e intentando borrar cualquier recuerdo de la casa vieja.

La primera sala lateral que pudo encontrar era igual de antigua y polvorienta que el pasillo. En ésta había una estantería, una cama, una ventana, una silla y una mesa. Tia se atrevió a entrar, superando sus miedos.

Encima de la mesa se encontraba una cajita. Era una caja muy bonita, pequeña, con forma de cofre. Pero había algo malo: esa caja solo podía ser abierta con una llave. Tia revolvió toda la habitación, buscando entre los viejos libros y el polvo, intentando encontrar aquella llave. Pero sus intentos fueron fallidos. Allí no había ninguna llave.

Lo que le horrorizó en aquel momento fue oír unos pasos. Crujían en la madera, pero eran más silenciosos que los suyos. Tia se quedó quieta. No sabía si salir hacia el pasillo o permanecer ahí. ¿Cuál era la mejor opción…?


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Tia optó por salir fuera, después de meditarlo durante uno segundos eternos. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y asomó la cabeza, con su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Pero peor susto se llevó al ver que allí no había nadie. ¿Su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada…?

Decidió regresar al desván y dejar aquél extraño lugar, pero al salir por la puerta tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo le llamaba dentro de la habitación, y un impulso le hizo llevarse aquél bonito cofre.

Cuando regresó, le enseñó a Rocket la recompensa.

-¿Una caja con forma de cofre?

-No encuentro la llave –dijo Tia, sin responder.

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras y llegaron donde sus compañeros estaban esperando.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Micro-Ice, poniendo en pié.

-¿Encontrasteis algún monstruo o algo por el estilo? –preguntó Mei, sin prestarles mucha atención.

Tia les contó todo, con pelos y señales, como si aún estuviera viviéndolo.

-¿Qué importa la caja? ¿Para qué queremos saber lo que hay dentro? –preguntó D'jok, pensando que aquello era una tontería.

-A mí sí me importa, y creo que a todos los demás también –dijo Yuki.

No se habló demasiado sobre ese tema durante el resto del día. En la nevera había comida suficiente para sobrevivir un mes, pero no para sobrevivir más tiempo. Y probablemente, la mayoría estuviera caducado, estropeado… Pero con el hambre que tenían, eso les daba totalmente igual.

-¿Y cómo nos lo montaremos para dormir?

-Eso es fácil –dijo Mei-, las chicas por un lado, y los chicos por otro.

Todos se miraron desconcertados.

-¿Qué?

-Quizás es mejor que durmiésemos todos en la misma habitación, para no correr el riesgo.

-Me parece mejor.

-Sí, es la mejor opción.

-Está bien.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Juntaron camas de varias habitaciones y se establecieron en la más grande, que estaba en el tercer piso.

-Cada uno a su cama, ¿está bien? –dijo Yuki.

Todos afirmaron, no muy seguros, y se dieron las buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente…

-No he podido dormir casi nada –dijo Thran-. Se oían ruidos, como gritos, llantos, o yo que sé.

-Lo habrías soñado, hermanito –dijo Ahito.

-Puede ser, pero no estoy seguro… -dijo Thran-. Espero que sea eso.

Poco a poco se despertaron el resto, excepto alguien. Ese "alguien" no estaba en la habitación.

-¿Dónde está Mark? –preguntó Tia.

-En el baño, seguramente –le tranquilizó Thran.

-Voy a darme una ducha. Espero que la ducha funcione; no creo que sea tan, tan antigua –dijo Mei, levantándose y bostezando.

Todos vieron marchar a Mei, mientras dudaban sobre los ruidos que Thran oía. Cerró D'jok la discusión, diciendo que era sólo un sueño; solo eso.

Pudieron oír entonces algo que sí era real: El grito de Mei desde la bañera. Todos corrieron hacia el baño para saber qué era lo ocurrido.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Cuando llegaron, Mei estaba tapada con una toalla, temblando.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –gritó D'jok

-De la ducha… de la ducha… ¡Sale sangre…! –dijo, aterrada.

Nadie se explicaba lo que había pasado.

-A ver, voy a abrir el grifo…

Pero cuando D'jok abrió, lo único que salió fue agua que lo empapó completamente. Miró rápidamente a Mei, con mirada desconfiada. Ésta aún miraba la ducha, como hipnotizada.

-Pero yo lo vi…

-Tranquila, seguramente estabas tan cansada que lo pensaste…

-¡D'jok, yo no soy una chiflada! ¡Te he dicho que lo he visto! –contraatacó Mei.

No se habló más de ese tema, pero aunque lo ignorasen por fuera, por dentro aún se comían la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó D'jok, bajando las escaleras.

-Estamos intentando arreglar la televisión. Es que no se enciende… -dijo Micro-Ice, detrás de la televisión.

Después de un rato de intentos fallidos, finalmente, la televisión se encendió, pero en ella no aparecieron, para nada, imágenes normales. Eran desagradables.

Primero, salía la imagen de una niña llorando sangre… ¡Y era la misma que la de la fotografía que habían encontrado!

Después, salió la imagen más escandalosa y cruenta: Un cadáver sumergido en una bañera de sangre. Las paredes también estaban llenas totalmente de sangre.

-¡Apaga la tele! –ordenó Yuki.

Micro-Ice corrió para apagarla, pero, ¡qué horror, al ver que ésta estaba desenchufada…!

-Oh, oh… Esto es muy raro… La tele está desenchufada y esas imágenes aún salen… ¿Q-qué pasa…? –preguntó alarmado.

Instantes después, la televisión se apagó sola. Todos se miraban, sin ninguna explicación.

-Creo que ésta casa… no es normal –dijo Tia.

-Son simples coincidencias… -la tranquilizó Rocket, o eso intentó.

-¿Tantas coincidencias…? No lo creo –se oyó de fondo a Mei, tumbada en el sofá.

-Venga, no me digáis que creéis en esa tontería de los fantasmas… -dijo D'jok, mirando hacia el techo.

Después de una conversación agitada, regresaron a su habitación. Ya era de noche, y la nieve aún caía con demasiada fuerza.

Pero cuando subieron las escaleras, notaron algo fuera de lo normal: de la puerta del baño salía agua. Eso significaba que alguien había dejado el grifo de la bañera encendido.

-¡Corred…! –dijo Micro-Ice.

Y abrieron la puerta.

Y se arrepintieron de haberlo hecho, para contemplar aquella imagen espantosa que nunca jamás se le borraría de sus mentes…


End file.
